degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eli-Clare Relationship/@comment-2227733-20130927175440/@comment-6272714-20131007204750
Arguing with you, Squall, seems like a complete waste of time seeing as you're dead-set on your warped POV on Eli. I was going to reply, but decided against it as we are never going to agree on anything; we just have different perceptions of Eli and that's okay. What's not okay is you insulting me and everyone you debate with. You tend to get heated and put others down for their opinions, and that's something I advise you work on. I just have to say that comparing Eli to Edward Cullen is severely inaccurate, and your perception of abuse and what makes it intentional is warped. I keep telling you that the way Eli was behaving was OUT of his control and it is not who he is, yet you keep twisting that to make Eli look like a vicious antagonist; you keep trying to argue that it is indeed who he is, when it isn't. You haven't seen the show since season 11, making your entire argument and understanding of Eli invalid. Once Eli got the help he needed, we saw his true colors and how wonderful of a person he truly is. The Eli you saw in season 10 was not him, it was his disorder; a force much greater than himself that caused him to behave in ways he normally wouldn't. Ways. He. Normally. WOULDN'T. Like Cam. That's why I said, based on your logic, Cam loves to harm himself. You're associating the character with the disorder, which makes for a false perception of said character. You always call Eli abusive, but that's not who he is. He's not abusive. LEO is abusive. Eli had problems, problems that did harm others, but the abuse didn't stem from Eli, it stemmed from his disorder. And again, by you calling Eli abusive, you're defining him as his disorder. As for Clare, I won't even get into it because as I said, I really don't want to argue with you. I don't want any negative energy around here and I don't want you to dislike me as person because of our opposing POV's. I noticed that you tend to take things personally, and you also have a tendency to lash at the people you're arguing against. I really don't want this to turn into a war, so let's agree to disagree, okay? I love Clare; she's far from a Mary Sue, but you clearly beg to differ, and that's fine. Not everyone can agree with each other on everything. I do need to address that I never said Clare was obligated to stick around back when Eli needed help. I actually was all for her breaking it off with him; I said she should have indeed asked for a break, but she also shouldn't have provoked his greatest fear by telling him she'd never leave, only to leave him when he was in such a fragile state of mind. I just think, as someone who loves and cares for Eli, she should have considered him a bit more than she did that night. She was only 15, though. And she was scared. So I don't fault her. But hey, you and I are never going to agree, so let's drop it. I personally think your opinions on Eli and Clare are a little twisted, especially in the sense that Eli is not who you make him out to be, but you're clearly confident and sure of yourself and there's no use trying to open your eyes. I do understand your POV, I just don't agree with it. I honestly don't have the energy to address everything you wrote in reply, and to be honest it isn't worth it. It's just not. If anyone else would like to take a crack at defending Eli, please do. I've frankly had enough. -sighs-.